


Photo Shoot

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Dethan Week 2014 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1 of Dethan Week: AU. Danny is a photographer and Ethan is his model.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photo Shoot

Danny had been setting the room up for his next photo shoot when he heard the door open and the sound of bickering. He looked over his shoulder to see Erica walking in and Stiles behind her, carrying her makeup bag. Stiles threw it onto a table before hopping onto the couch Danny was using in his shoot. 

“Stiles, get off of there.”

“Your model isn’t here yet, I think I can sit here for a few seconds. Do you know how heavy that damn bag is?”

“Shouldn’t you be bothering your boyfriend?”

Stiles frowned. “He banned me from his shoots. Apparently, I’m distracting.”

“So you decide to come here and distract me instead?” Danny asked, looking up again. “If you’re going to be here, then you’re going to help. Get your ass up and help me move that bed.”

Danny and Stiles had gotten the bed in the spot he wanted it when his model arrived. Danny looked up as the door opened and Danny found himself shocked. He had seen pictures of Ethan before, but none of them compared to the real thing. 

Danny was starting to regret not putting his contacts on that day, and the pair of jeans that hugged him perfectly. Ethan smiled at him and Danny felt his heart skip a beat. “Are you Danny?”

Danny nodded and walked over, almost tripping over the couch Stiles had been sitting on earlier. Ethan held out his hand and they shook hands. “I’m Danny, and you’re Ethan, right?”

Ethan nodded. “I am. So, shall we start?”

“Yeah, umm, Erica will help you with the outfits and the makeup. I need to finish setting up.” 

“That’s cool, just call me when you’re ready,” Ethan said, smiling again. For a second, Danny swore Ethan was checking him out, but then the model was turning away and heading towards Erica.

Danny finished setting up, and tried not to look over at where Ethan was getting ready. He mentally cursed Lydia for setting up the photo shoot; because of course she would torment him by giving him a hot model. 

When Ethan was done, Danny had to force himself to look at Ethan’s face. Erica had put him in jeans that hugged him perfectly, and he wore a leather jacket with no shirt underneath. He officially hated Lydia for this photo shoot. 

Danny pushed his glasses up and grabbed his camera. “Okay, so I’m sure I don’t have to tell you how to pose. I’m pretty good at letting models do whatever they want.” He put his camera up to his eye as Ethan straddled the stool they had put out. He snapped a few pictures before moving on to the next thing.

Once they moved to the bed though, Erica and Stiles suddenly decided that they needed to duck out to help Isaac with one of his shoots. He glared at his friends as they left, knowing well why they were doing it. 

Danny, not wanting it to be awkward, started to ask Ethan about himself. “So, you’re also an actor?” Danny asked as Ethan took the leather jacket off, leaving him in just his jeans and boots. Ethan laid back on the bed with his arms behind his head, putting his well-defined chest on display. 

Ethan nodded and smiled up at the camera. “I do movies here and there, usually with my brother. We get a lot of twin roles.”

Danny snapped a couple of more pictures before heading over to the props to grab some stuff out. “And this shoot, it’s for a show?”

“No, I wanted to do a calendar for charity and what sells better than a sexy body?” Danny could hear Ethan shifting on the bed behind him and he tried not to think of making that bed squeak for a whole other reason. 

“What charity?” Danny asked, turning around and walking back over to Ethan. He tossed him a couple of props that Ethan easily caught. 

“Breast cancer,” Ethan answered. “Do you mind if I get naked for the shoot? I mean, I don’t want nude pics, but I want suggestive.”

“Keep your pants on,” Danny replied, hoping his face wasn’t red. “Or at least your underwear. The only nude modeling I do is women…and my boyfriends.”

“Boyfriends?”

“They are private shoots meant for my eyes only,” Danny replied. “We’re getting sidetracked, want to do something else? There’s some nice light coming in from the window if you want to do something over there.”

Ethan nodded and hopped off the bed taking the book Danny had tossed at him. He sat on the window ledge and looked out it with the book propped open on his lap. Danny looked at him for a moment before grabbing the fake glasses off the bed. He walked closer and slipped them on Ethan’s face. “There, smart and sexy.”

Ethan smiled. “You think I’m sexy?”

“Can you look out the window again?”

Ethan looked out and Danny snapped a couple of pictures. “Okay, anything else you want?”

Ethan was silent for a moment before slipping off the ledge and putting the props aside. “Something, a little sexier, for the adult version of course.”

Danny gulped and nodded. “Yeah, okay. Just-just keep some clothes on.”

Ethan shut the window and leaned against it, unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them down a little more, revealing more than just his happy trail. Danny couldn’t help but stare; secretly wishing Ethan would ignore his request and push them down a little more. 

Danny snapped a few more pictures before Ethan was moving over to the bed again, giving him more sexier poses. One of them had Ethan on his hands and knees, staring at the camera with a lustful look. That was one he was going to make himself a copy of. 

Danny walked closer to the bed to get a close up shot when Ethan’s finger hooked into his belt loop making him stumble and almost fall on the bed. His heart raced in his chest as Ethan raised himself up so they were eye to eye, his hands gripping Danny’s waist. 

Ethan leaned in until their lips were almost touching and stopped, waiting for Danny to pull away. When Danny didn’t, he closed the distance between them. Danny stood there shocked for a few seconds before wrapping a hand around the back of Ethan’s neck and kissing him back.

Ethan pulled back after a couple of seconds and took Danny’s camera off his neck and setting it on the ground before pulling Danny onto the bed. Danny came willingly, allowing himself to be pushed onto his back.

Ethan straddled his waist and leaned in for another kiss, pushing Danny’s shirt up. Danny took it off and was about to take his glasses off when Ethan stopped him. “Keep them on, they made you look hot.”

Danny nodded and wrapped his arms around Ethan pulling him in for another kiss. Ethan wasn’t the first model he’s slept with, but he was by far the hottest. Ethan’s hand moved down his chest and rubbed him through his jeans, making Danny moan and buck into the touch.

“Still want me to keep my clothes on?” Ethan asked, his lips brushing against Danny’s ear.

“Fuck no.” Danny pulled him in for another kiss as he pushed Ethan’s pants down further. “I want to fuck.”

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Ethan kissed down Danny’s chest and stomach, his fingers undoing Danny’s jeans. He slowly pulled them down as he lightly nipped at Danny’s skin. His cock was pulled out and Ethan wrapped a hand around it. Danny gasped and he gripped the sheets tightly as Ethan started to suck on the head. 

He wasn’t very used to this kind of treatment. Normally, the model was underneath Danny while he was the one doing all the pleasing. Ethan started to bob his head, using his hand to stroke what he couldn’t fit into his mouth. 

Danny moaned, running his fingers through Ethan’s hair and gripping it tightly. “F-fuck..”

Ethan’s hand moved down to Danny’s balls and gentle massaged them as he tried to take more of Danny’s cock into his mouth. He moaned around Danny’s cock, making Danny gasp and buck his hips up. Ethan moved his hand away and Danny watched as Ethan pulled out his own cock and wrapped his hand around it. 

Danny groaned softly and leaned his head back against the pillows. He closed his eyes and focused on what Ethan was doing, digging his fingers into Ethan’s shoulders when he got closer and closer to his release. He thrust up, fucking into Ethan’s mouth, Ethan going still and taking it, moaning louder around Danny’s cock.

His fingers tugged at Ethan’s hair and he started to moan louder and louder. He didn’t care if anyone heard him through the thin walls. He didn’t care that he might get teased later. His moans turned to whimpers and his hips moved faster, feeling himself near his peak.

“I’m-I’m close,” Danny said, trying to pull away but Ethan grabbed his hips and pinned him to the bed. Ethan pulled off enough to suck on the head, his fingers digging into Danny’s hips. He got the hint and Danny let go, throwing his head back with a loud moan as he came hard. His whole body shaking afterwards as Ethan licked up what he hadn’t been able to swallow. 

Ethan kissed his way back up Danny’s chest before leaning in and kissing him, his cock rubbing against Danny’s stomach. Danny held him close and kept kissing him as Ethan rubbed off. Ethan moaned and whined into their kisses, his hands clutching the bed sheets. It didn’t take more than a minute for Ethan to come, Danny’s name falling from his lips.

After a few minutes of lying there in silence, Danny gently pushed Ethan off of him and pulled his pants back up before going to search for something to clean them up with. He found some paper towel and brought it back over after he cleaned his chest off.

He sat on the edge of the bed as Ethan cleaned up. “I think we’ve got enough pictures for your calendars. If you come back in a few days, I’ll have them ready for you to pick through.” 

Ethan paused for a moment and looked up at Danny, an unreadable expression in his eyes before he finished wiping the come off himself and getting off the bed to grab the clothes he arrived in. Ethan was silent as he dressed and they fell into an awkward silence for a few minutes before Ethan began to speak. “I want to see you again.” 

“You can set up an appointment with Lydia for another session anytime.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Ethan said. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked around, seemingly very nervous. He took a deep breath before looking at Danny again. “I want to take you out on a date.”

Danny’s looked at Ethan in shock, his jaw dropping. “You-you want to take me on a date?”

Ethan nodded. “I-I follow your work, and I’ve heard a lot of great things about you. I just-I want to get to know you better.”

Danny smiled and stood up. He walked over to Ethan and wrapped his arms around him, kissing him softly. “I would love to go on a date with you.”


End file.
